16 - Zenecki (or “You killed my Father, prepare to Die”) 7-2-2017
· Party agrees to combat tactics to take down Zenecki. Tamod divulges what he knows, and suggests restricting him somehow, lest he fly away. · The ceremony begins. Phanara, who is unaware of everything that is going on, is strapped to the post in the centre of the festival. · Zenecki appears. Elenia rushes forward but is afflicted by the terrible memories of what happened to her father, and is rooted to the spot. Pitt takes shots at Zenecki and a fracas begins. · Some islands decide to join in the fight but he is too strong. They are thrown around like dolls into the sea, or against the walls of the huts. · Zenecki casts a spell over Ellemin and commands him to do his bidding (aka DOMINATE) · Dhurgir rushes to Phanara and cuts her loose. · Elenia, now free of her affliction, rushes to Tamod and implores he get Pharana to safety. Claiming that she is with “The short one” (meaning Dhurgir), Tamod approaches a hypnotised Ellemin, and is stabbed in the throat, ending his life. · Zenecki teleports around the area, throwing more islanders around and receiving shots. He hypnotises 3 islanders who rush at Pitt. He is successful at holding his ground, but falls backwards trying to attack Zenecki. Ellemin, still under his spell, aims to stab Pitt in the head but misses. The hypnotised islanders however, kick and beat Pitt until he passes out. · Zenecki appears in front of Elenia and tries to afflict her one more time, but fails. After being shot by Therin, he falls to his knees in front of Elenia. She casts a light spell and vaporises Zenecki from within. · Despite the heavy bloodshed, the islanders rejoice. Oranges are thrown at each other and the islanders party until the dawn, dancing and making love on the beach. Ellemin joins in, but everyone else returns to the hut to rest. · In the morning, Ellemin is hungover on a vitamin C binge. The party take Tamod’s remains to the island burial ground on the Sage’s island. Parting words are said and he is buried. · Dhurgir requests to take Phanara on their adventure, but pretty much everyone else agrees it is a bad idea. He gets emotional and makes a vaguely good case that it is what her father would have wanted. Elenia offers to stay behind and watch over her, as well as help her people rebuild the islands. · The sage, Taren, offers to help the party to the mainland. Fearing a negative reaction from the people of Iron Town, Taren offers a party escort of 3 athletic villagers and a sack of oranges. The party make their way through Iron Town whilst being berated by locals who are shouting and throwing things. · The party says farewell to Elenia, who chooses to stay behind on the islands with Phanara. She leaves on the boat with Taren. · ELENIA LEAVES GROUP Funnies · Pitt – “THIS HAS GONE SO BADLY!” · Dhurgir saves Phanara, only to put her back in her hut next to the front door, under a table. · Dhurgir threatens to shoot Ellemin whilst he is entranced · “Cataclysmic Girl” · Dhurgir holds Phanara aloft after the battle, “SHE IS THE GIRL WHO LIVED!” · Ellemin dances on the beach all night with the locals · Dhurgir’s incredible justification and conviction in wanting to bring Phanara with him · “The only thing making way for Dhurgir is feels” Attacks · Elenia lands the killing blow on Zenecki, lighting him up from within · Ellemin stabs Tamod in the throat, under the control of Zenecki · Ellemin knocks Zenecki onto the beach with a blast from the ring of Neviatha Category:Campaign Sessions